What No One Sees
by SweetCarnation
Summary: A little moment between two friends no one knows about. Shadow/Amy friendship.


What No One Sees

The day was beautiful. A little bit grayish and dull, but beautiful nonetheless. The air felt humid and fresh, a sign of the upcoming great storm. Sitting outside of Tails's workshop, the golden two-tailed fox sleeping against her shoulder, Amy found the calm of the day nice and refreshing. Nothing like the frantic days when they had to run everywhere to prevent the Black Arms and their chief, Black Doom, from 'saving' the humans from themselves by eliminating every single person. But there was something that troubled her, or more like someone. Someone whose past was discarded for the sake of their future. Someone who changed drastically when he awoke from a 50 years slumber, only to try to destroy the world for seemingly having taken his only friend, the one he cared for more than anything else. That person. Shadow the Hedgehog.

Amy felt bad for him. He forgot all about his past three times already, and each time, the solitary hedgehog could only remember half of what he should have known. But recently, he seemed to have changed. The pink hedgehog didn't know if it was because Shadow finally found a reason to live ("I'm the ultimate life form and my mission is to protect the planet Maria loved so much. This is WHO I AM") or because he felt like his past would only be a burden to him, but she knew it was for the better. At least he wouldn't brood over those dark days anymore.

Recently, Shadow and her got close. Not romantically, but in a friendly way. The ultimate life form was still as distant as ever when it came to all of her friends (except for Rouge, but maybe it was because she was his partner during the ARK commotion), although he seemed to accept her presence and would occasionally answer her questions about Maria and his past (albeit she had to wait for a long time before she got a word). And Amy was happy. Finally he was opening up!

The air got more humid, and the little hedgehog moved gently Tails from her shoulder as to not disturb his sleep. She placed his head on the bench and went to fetch him a blanket. As soon as she put it on him, she saw a green flash not too far away and a small smile played at her lips, recognizing immediately the move. She jogged towards the source of light until she came about an arm's length away from a pair of crimson eyes. The being uncrossed his arms and lifted a hand, a dark gray watch with the G.U.N insignia inside his open palm.

"You finally got it, huh?" Amy whispered, Tails still within earshot (because being a fox meant having good hearing, even while sleeping) and taking the military communicator. Shadow nodded, not wanting to talk too much either. The pink hedgehog was used to his silent ways, and thus she examined the watch and its features. "Want me to ask Tails to upgrade it later for ya?" she asked softly this time.

"Another time" finally replied Shadow, looking at her briefly before gazing at the blue sky he used to watch so often from above, in the ARK. Seeing as he looked more thoughtful than usual, Amy gave the dark hedgehog his watch back and demanded with a small smile, "Who's your partner? Rouge?" He nodded, and before he could teleport God-knows-where for his first mission, Amy told him, "Be careful alright? It's going to rain soon, so…" Again, Shadow merely nodded, and just as he took the green Chaos Emerald, she muttered a small "Take care" before a shout of "Chaos CONTROL!" tore the silence of the field.

Amy stared at the spot where Sonic's rival stood merely seconds ago before turning around to check on the little sleeping genius she left. 'At least they don't seem to hold a grudge against each other for what happened' she thought, images of the Commander of G.U.N army forces in Central City and Shadow flashing shortly through her mind. As she checked on Tails to see if he was still sleeping, the genius lifted his head a little, answering her silent question, before squinting his eyes from the excess of light and croaking, still groggy from sleep, "What was that light?" He got a simple reply and went back to sleep on Amy's laps as she sat down.

"No one, no one."


End file.
